Waste cans for waste disposal are known that comprise a container having an open top end into which waste is deposited. The waste cans may be made of plastic, metal or other materials and may include a lid that covers the open top end. To facilitate clean up, disposable trash bags or bag liners made of a thin flexible material are inserted into and line the waste can such that waste is deposited into the trash bag or bag liner. The trash bag or bag liner contains the waste and can be removed from the container to dispose of the waste.